idwrevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
M.A.S.K.: Mobile Armored Strike Kommand 1
|pages=32 |isbn= |series=''M.A.S.K.: Mobile Armored Strike Kommand'' |preceded by=''Revolution 5'Revolution 5'' |followed by=''M.A.S.K.: Mobile Armored Strike Kommand 2'M.A.S.K.: Mobile Armored Strike Kommand 2}} 'M.A.S.K.: Mobile Armored Strike Kommand 1' is the first issue of the ''M.A.S.K.: Mobile Armored Strike Kommand ongoing series. The issue is written by Brandon Easton with art by Tony Vargas, and published on November 30, 2016. Publisher's summary Launching from the events of REVOLUTION! The M.A.S.K. team streaks into a dangerous, unstable landscape of dark wars, high intrigue and non-stop action where they’ll encounter the nearly unstoppable threat of Miles Mayhem and his black ops squadron known as V.E.N.O.M. How will an untested Matt Trakker lead M.A.S.K. through a complex new world order where nothing is what it seems? Join writer Brandon Easton (Marvel’s Agent Carter), artist Tony Vargas (Rot and Ruin) and cover artist Tommy Lee Edwards for an exciting 21st century spin on the classic series where “illusion is the ultimate weapon!” Plot At Boulder Hill, the four remaining members of the Mobile Armored Strike Kommand—Matt Trakker, Gloria Baker, Julio Lopez, and Brad Turner—are attacked by federal officials and local police. They have been framed for a series of high profile attacks using advanced vehicles against military targets. Escaping the base, they set up a temporary headquarters at one of Cornelius Trakker's old laboratories in the Everglades. Investigating a digital data trail left behind in Miles Mayhem's Mask, M.A.S.K. pick up an Ore-13 reading from Barbados. After Brad procures them a yacht to transport their vehicles, the team travels to the island. Local intelligence gathering discovers that popular tourist spot Harrison's Cave has been closed to tourists and locals. Investigating Harrison's Cave, M.A.S.K. is attached by Mayhem in Switchblade, injuring Julio. Escaping into the cave itself, M.A.S.K. come face to face with Mayhem's new team—V.E.N.O.M. Appearances *Julio Lopez *Martinique *Miles Mayhem *Optimus Prime *Sly Rax *Bruno Sheppard *Armand Singh *Alessandra Trakker *Cornelius Trakker *Matt Trakker *Brad Turner *Vanessa Warfield |creatures= |events= |locations= *Earth **Africa **Barbados ***Bridgetown ***Harrison's Cave **Europe ***London **Mumbai **South America **United States of America ***Boulder Hill ****Dutchman's Doorway ***Florida ****Everglades *****Cornelius Trakker's laboratory ****Miami |organizations= *C.I.A. **MK-Ultra *Cybertronian Council *Department of Homeland Security *General *Mobile Armored Strike Kommand *V.E.N.O.M. |species= *Cybertronian *Human |vehicles= *Condor *Jackhammer *Shark *Switchblade *Thunderhawk |technology= *Mask **Aura **Eclipse **Gulliver **Ice Queen **Python **Spectrum **Stiletto **Thunderflame |miscellanea= *Ore-13 *Roadrunner/Coyote *Tea }} Quotes Trivia M.A.S.K. references *The soldiers accompanying Miles Mayhem in the video files when he confronts Cornelius Trakker are based off the generic V.E.N.O.M. operatives from the original M.A.S.K. cartoon. *The design of Mayhem's Python Mask that M.A.S.K. has possession of is based on the design of his original Viper Mask. Pop culture references *Matt orders Brad to run the Roadrunner/Coyote hologram using his Eclipse Mask. The program creates a hardlight hologram that blocked the entrance to the Dutchman's Doorway. This is a reference to ''Looney Tunes characters Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner. Wile E. Coyote would famous paint a tunnel in the side of a cliff in an effort to trap the Road Runner, only for the Road Runner to pass through it. When Wile E. Coyote would attempt the same thing, he would crash into the cliffside like the law enforcement agents chasing M.A.S.K. *A possible reference is made to the film Serenity when Gloria Baker says "Trap?" and Matt Trakker responds with "Trap." Zoë Washbourne and Captain Malcolm Reynolds have the exact same exchange when learning of a potential trap. *Julio Lopez references [[w:c:starwars:Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] character Admiral Ackbar when he says he "wouldn't do the voice" when saying "It's a trap!" Real world references *The image of Bridgetown shows the Parliament Building. *Harrison's Cave is a famous tourist attraction located on Barbados. The comic depicts both the caves, and the tourist center above. The caves are large enough that tours are conducted via a tram, which would account for the space inside to allow Thunderhawk to drive around in. Covers File:Mask1 SubCVR.jpg|Subscription Cover A. Art by Joe Suitor File:Mask1 SUBCvr-B.jpg|Subscription Cover B. Art by Andrew Griffith, colors by Jordi Escuin File:Mask1 SUBCvr-C.jpg|Subscription Cover C File:Mask1-RI-A.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover A. Art by Sara Pitre-Durocher File:Mask1-RI-B.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover B. Art by Sonny Liew File:Mask1-RI-C.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover C. Art by Paul Pope, colors by Jordie Bellaire File:Mask1-RE.jpg|Diamond UK Retailer Summit Exclusive Variant Cover. Art by Andrew Griffith Notes and references Category:M.A.S.K.: Mobile Armored Strike Kommand comics